Consumer electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, gaming systems, audio players, cameras, etc. are prevalent in today's society. These devices are often intended for portable or handheld use but are frequently placed on a surface such as a desk, table, nightstand, etc. Such placement upon surfaces can be to connect the device via a hardwired cable in order to, for example, charge the device, connect the device to a larger speaker or to another device, or for other purposes.
When a device is placed on a surface and connected to a cable, the routing of the cable to or from the device can be awkward and/or unsightly. Placing multiple devices in a small area can compound the problems.